A Verdade nua e crua
by Anamateia
Summary: Às vezes algumas verdades doem, mas outras revigoram! **Ligada à fanfic Beyblade - o Retorno** **OC** Spoiler alert!


**E aí, beleza?**

Então, eu fiz isso apenas para provar para eu mesma o valor de uma personagem que eu adoro. Mas às vezes, me fazem acreditar que ela é um lixo, a pior coisa que poderia ter colocado no Retorno e outras coisas que só de lembrar me machucam bastante. Parece estranho, mas eu precisava disso.

Pode até parecer, que eu a odeio, e muitas vezes fiz isso... injustamente. Parecia que era errado gostar de algo que criei, mesmo tendo muitos defeitos, não sendo linda, maravilhosa, inteligente e perfeita.

Mas é isso, segue a fanfic/desabafo.

 **Avisos:** Beyblade não me pertence. As oc's criadas foram feitas por mim, com exceção da Sakura que pertence a Sakura Priestov. ***OC Centred***

Ligada a fanfic Beyblade – Retorno, _spoiler-alert_ , ligado ao capítulo 107 – Finalmente enxergando a verdade.

 **A verdade nua e crua**

A garota acorda e vai até o banheiro, a dor e o cansaço só fazia os poucos metros parecerem quilômetros. Ao chegar, escova o dentes com dificuldade e se ajeita da maneira que dá. Voltando para o quarto, olhou em volta, era grande e confortável, mas vazio.

Com os passos lentos até o restaurante do hotel, para o café da manhã, como passava por um corredor onde não estavam os lutadores de beyblade, algumas pessoas a olhavam estranho, devido aos hematomas. Alguns até chegavam a perguntar sobre o que aconteceu, mas de resposta só recebia o silêncio ou uma resposta constrangedora como: "Foi uma sessão de sadomasoquismo que passou dos limites".

Nunca foi de pensar muito nas consequências do que faz ou fala, e isso custou muita coisa. Um sentimento burro, uma atitude burra e um soco. Tinha custado tudo o que era importante para ela. No fundo, sabia que tinha feito merda, mas era burra o bastante para continuar insistindo no erro. Além de nem pensar em pedir desculpas.

— Oi Ana.

Dayse sai do elevador, que a outra esperava. O olho roxo ainda estava evidente, mas feição séria da garota de olhos azuis é que chamava mais a atenção.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Não precisamos. – Ana diz no mesmo tom sério da Dayse.

— Tem que voltar para as Furious Girls. – encara a outra.

— O que?

— Não porque eu quero, pois nossa amizade nunca mais será a mesma. – encara a outra com um certo desprezo. – Mas faço isso pelas meninas, porque me importo demais com elas. E outra, que escolha você tem?

Ana olhou para a Dayse, sem entender muito onde ela queria chegar. Já a morena balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Como é de costume, você não entendeu. – respira frustrada. – Elas gostam de você. Claro que iam ficar do meu lado, depois do que fez, mas ainda querem você na equipe.

— Eu não saí só por causa disso...

— Me deixe terminar. – brada de modo irritado. – Você não tem escolha, é só olhar em volta. Não tem ninguém ao seu lado, nem aquelas que são agradecidas, o que diz que se importa com você, ou as que tiveram visões... – nessa última Dayse solta outra bufada, lembrando-se da outra "concorrente". – Nem as Furious Girls e muito menos os Bladebreakers!

O silêncio foi a resposta que Dayse havia recebido.

— Você sabe que o senhor Carter só esteve no hospital, porque ficou com a consciência pesada por ter se mexido só quando o filho estava em perigo. Sabe que só te agradeceram porque ficou com essa cara deformada, porque convenhamos, você foi inútil no navio. Nem sua própria beyblade foi capaz de controlar. Nem eu, mesmo quando fiz um lance de beyblade errado, fui inútil.

— E quem disse que me importo com isso? – tenta se manter firme, mas a morena nota a falha no tom de voz.

— Eu sei que sim. – Dayse tenta não sorrir, pois sabia usar as palavras. – Mas as meninas gostam de você, elas gostam da palhaça do grupo. E outra, precisa se mostrar útil, se não vai acabar sozinha, como está agora.

— Não, obrigada. – ia sair, mas Dayse entra na frente.

— Não seja estúpida! Estou te dando uma chance de consertar os erros que cometeu! – aumenta o tom de voz. – Você não tem nem para onde ir, está aqui de favor apenas! Se não formos nós, quem vai te ajudar? O Kai que sabemos que não se mistura com gente do teu tipo? O Kenny que apenas te vê como um experimento a ser testado? Ou o Tyson que, mesmo terminando comigo, não escolheu você?

Normalmente, Ana ouviria aquelas palavras, daria um soco na pessoa que estava falando e iria embora. Mas algo a impediu, não sabia se era pelo fato de ser a Dayse, alguém que era amiga, que inclusive, já havia a hospedado em sua casa. Ou se tudo aquilo poderia, bem no fundo, ser verdade.

— Precisa das Furious, mais do que elas precisam de você. – Dayse olha para o livro nas mãos da outra. – Você sabe que não é inteligente o bastante para entender o livro, precisa da Sakura. Que não é bonita para conquistar qualquer um, precisaria da Ruby para ser mais apresentável. Ou delicada como a Dori para fazer um curativo descente.

— Preciso ir. – vai andando em direção as escadas.

— Você tem que voltar para as Furious Girls, ou pelo menos, deixe o Nômade com quem sabe usá-lo, ele é o que te segura aqui! – grita de longe.

 **-X-**

Longe de tudo e todos, Ana pega o livro e começa a ler. Tentando de todas as formas que podia para esquecer as palavras da Dayse e se concentrar. Mas sabia que aquela leitura poderia ser inútil. Não que agora sentisse algo pelo Tyson, mas sempre soube que nunca teria chances. Mas mesmo com o _show de horror_ que havia sido aquela "conversa", o que mais sentiu era que Nômade estaria melhor com alguém com mais conhecimento que ela. Aquilo sim, poderia ser uma verdade.

— Nômade... – larga o livro e pega a beyblade vermelha. – Prefere estar com alguém mais forte... e melhor?

Tenta segurar as lágrimas, mesmo com dúvidas, o mais importante era Nômade. Se caso a fera-bit ficasse melhor com outra pessoa, alguém com controle real, forte, inteligente, um suporte verdadeiro para ele, não seria melhor? Mesmo doendo, ele era o mais importante. Pois graças a ele, tinha salvado vidas e o que aconteceu no navio, a fez lembrar que qualquer um poderia ter as visões, então...

— Por favor... – pega a beyblade e o lançador, mesmo não estando nas melhores condições, respira fundo e lança. Claro que a dor no corpo atrapalhou seu lançamento, não que alguma vez tenha sido bom. – Nômade, não se preocupe comigo, só me dá um sinal...

Começa a sentir a velha energia do Nômade, aquela coisa esquisita que seria um incômodo para qualquer outro, mas para ela é familiar. Logo em seguida, sente uma forte dor de cabeça e sua visão fica embaçada.

Um jovem sofrendo um ataque covarde de uma fera-bit. Ana os conhecia bem, tanto a vítima, como a agressora. Sente a força do ataque da fera-bit, e viu o corpo do pequeno caído no chão. Não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, a vida dele era mais importante que alguns machucados, sejam eles físicos como mentais.

— Chief... – pega a beyblade, esquecendo todo o resto, corre em direção ao hotel. Uma coisa era verdade, ela tinha um carinho verdadeiro pelo menino.

Se caso desse alguma merda, alguém poderia ficar com Nômade e cuidaria dele, mas aquela visão tinha mostrado que ela ainda não tinha terminado seu trabalho. A verdade é que ela e Nômade ainda tinham coisas para fazer. Mesmo não tendo a inteligência, habilidade, força que qualquer um tinha a mais que ela. Mesmo sendo vista como se fosse uma espécie de verme ou uma vagabunda qualquer por aqueles que ela já considerou muito. Ainda tinha coisa a fazer. E ela sabia que o Nômade estaria ao lado dela, até o fim derradeiro.

 **Fim.**

Dessa vez não tenho muito o que dizer, somente que isso me ajudou de alguma forma.

Beijos a todos e até mais.

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


End file.
